


Afterlife

by stxrpixel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Drabble, Namine doesn't deserve this kind of sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrpixel/pseuds/stxrpixel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here’s the thing about missing someone: it ruins your body just as badly as your mind.</p>
<p>Naminé feels the force of her undoing of Sora's memories late at night when there's nothing else to calm her mind.</p>
<p>[Post-CoM drabble bc why not]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterlife

Here’s the thing about missing someone: it ruins your body just as badly as your mind.

Naminé felt the force of it hit her particularly hard that night. The light in her room had disappeared long ago with the daylight. She didn’t know how long she lay there, waiting for – what, exactly? The hours ticked by without meaning or purpose. Her eyes remained on the ceiling. Her mind remained in another place entirely.

She knew in her heart that Sora’s memories of her were fabricated; after all, she had been the one to make them. She had placed herself in each one carefully, making sure to leave no trace of the girl with the beautiful red hair. She even made new ones. Each one was crafted with a care like she’d never put into anything else in her life. The loneliness poured through her body every time she went to work. She built each memory with love, tinted them with kindness, colored them with warmth.

All of the things she had never felt before.

Yet suddenly, there they were. Now that they were a part of Sora, they were _more_. They weren’t just fantasies that swam around in her own head. They were shared now. They were something felt by someone else, something felt towards _her_. The warmth she so desperately longed for was now in his smile, in his gaze. She had a friend.

She loved him.

So when she had to repair them, she knew she shouldn’t be so sad. After all, they were never real to begin with. How could she mourn something that was never true in the first place?

Yet here she was. Her chest ached fiercely every time she thought of his hand in hers, or the sand crunching beneath their feet. Their laughter drowned in the sounds of the waves crashing onto the shore. It echoed in her brain long after she shut the thoughts out of her mind.

_It was never real. That love was never real._

But they _were_ , to her. They weren’t just real; they were everything. Ice cream melting over sticky fingers. His windswept chestnut hair full of sand. The streak of light across the sky whenever a shooting star whizzed past. The secrets that tangled in the air between them. The promises that started at their pinkies and ended in their hearts. The safety and security that felt like home.

There was no home, not anymore.

Now, there was only this feeling of emptiness that closed in on her. It clamped around her throat and stole her breath. It gripped her heart and squeezed tight. It took the breath from her lungs and left her a crumpled mess on her small bed. Loneliness was deadly. It was out for blood. It was ready for the kill. And Naminé was the easy prey.

That’s the thing about missing someone. The longing doesn’t care if it’s reciprocated or not. Loneliness doesn’t distinguish between what’s real and what’s fake. It only wants to feed itself and leave everything – the whispers, the secrets, the promises, _home_ – in the strangling darkness.

In the suffocating space she lay in now, while Sora slept soundlessly, dreamlessly, just rooms away, Naminé understood this better than anyone.

Exhausted for no real reason at all other than her own heart’s calling, her eyelids began to feel heavy. Tomorrow she would continue to work at it, eradicate the few pieces of her that remained in his heart. It killed her, it tore her apart, but she would do it. She had already begun the hardest parts today, anyway. Taking a deep breath, Naminé let the sleep pull her in before the loneliness could squeeze any tighter.

Several rooms away, he saw it somewhere in the back of his mind. A smile, the face framed by golden waves. Slowly, auburn trickled over them, sweeping the blonde away with a soft sigh.

The darkness closed in again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I just needed to let some stuff out. I haven't written in years, either, much less for KH, so forgive me if it's a lil sloppy.


End file.
